To pop or not to pop, that is the question !
by Nathalea
Summary: L'histoire d'un grain de maïs qui hésite à sauter, ou ce qui se passe quand Ron Weasley tente de faire du pop-corn...


Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que tout ceci est entièrement de la faute de Torajio ! Aussi est-il logique que cette petite fiction lui soit dédiée ... ;D

Voici pour vous une nouvelle qui ne se prend pas au sérieux, et qui rend hommage à un délire au cinéma avec Torajio...

Enjoy !

**XXX**

Ça y est, l'heure est arrivée. Je suis sur le grill. Littéralement.

L'espèce de grand humanoïde m'a jeté dans la casserole avec suffisamment d'huile pour alimenter un moteur. La température monte. J'imagine les flammes lécher la sauteuse. Les matières grasses se mettent à rissoler. Et moi, impassible, je prends mes aises. Rien de tel qu'un bon petit bain d'huile pour agrémenter ma journée…et en profiter pour contrarier un peu cet humain qui me garde enfermé tout le reste de l'année dans ce placard obscur. Aujourd'hui, il a enfin décidé de se lancer. Il a ouvert ma boîte, m'a dévisagé de ses grands yeux idiots. Il m'examinait comme si j'étais un insecte prêt à lui sauter à la figure. Bon, j'avoue, aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas un insecte, mais pour ce qui est de lui sauter à la figure…c'est une perspective pour le moins tentante.

Eh oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Même les grains de maïs ont leur part de sadisme…

Mais le voilà qui remue la casserole. C'est qu'il s'impatiente ! Pour le plaisir, j'émets un long sifflement, bien décidé à ne pas me laisser sauter si facilement. Sans sous-entendu, bien évidemment…

Eh oui, en plus d'être sadiques, les grains de maïs font des jeux de mots foireux. Quand je vous dis que nous sommes une espèce qui gagne à être connue !

L'enveloppe qui me recouvre se met à brunir. Cette carapace si dure qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à briser les petites dents humaines qui voudraient me dévorer avant que je n'ais sauté.

Savez-vous pourquoi certains grains de maïs sautent et d'autres pas ? Non ? Bande d'ignares… Alors, petite leçon de culture générale….

Nous, les grains de maïs, contenons un certain degré d'humidité, qui varie évidemment selon le grain de maïs… C'est cette humidité qui nous permet de nous envoyer en l'air et nous transforme en « pop-corn » (notez une fois encore la subtilité du jeu de mots).

Voilà, vous connaissez le mystère du pop-corn. Mais vous ne savez pas encore tout … Vous ne savez pas le meilleur… Car il se trouve que moi, tel un comble de sadisme, je contiens peu d'humidité. Très peu d'humidité. Autrement dit, je suis, pour rester poli, un empêcheur de tourner en rond. Un grain de maïs qui n'est pas décidé à « poper », c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Et voilà l'autre humanoïde qui s'acharne, qui augmente le débit du gaz… Inutile de t'escrimer mon gars, je suis pas d'humeur à sauter aujourd'hui ! Mwahaha… Si cet imbécile pouvait me comprendre, il tremblerait devant mon génie, et il n'aurait plus qu'à se faire du pop-corn au micro-onde ! Je ne suis pas de ces grains de maïs qui se laissent sauter dans un micro-onde…

Moi, je vaux mieux que ça ! Je suis un pop-corn de cinéma ! Je mériterais d'être sauté et mangé devant les plus grandes stars ! Pas par un gringalet qui tente sa première expérience…

Mais voilà que l'humidité que je contiens fatalement se met à réagir à toute cette chaleur. La pression se fait sentir tout contre ma coquille… Je dois résister ! Je ne ferai pas ce plaisir au grand humanoïde ! Plutôt griller que de poper pour lui ! Seulement voilà, les lois de la physique ne sont pas de cet avis, semble-t-il… Mon cœur est peut-être plus tendre que je ne le pensais … Non, je ne veux pas que ma bonté me perde ! To pop or not to pop, that is the question!

Hum… Eh bien quoi ? Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir un petit accès de lyrisme avant de sauter le pas … On voit que vous n'avez jamais sauté, vous !

Mais trêve de conciliabules… (désolé je semble définitivement réglé en mode Shakespeare...). Cette fois ça y est. Ma résistance s'effrite. Mon enveloppe s'écarte, laissant mon cœur à nu. Mon propre cœur a raison de moi… Et soudain je me sens partir, j'explose !

Le grand humanoïde pousse un cri strident. Et moi je plane, je vole ! Comment ai-je pu résister si longtemps ? C'est une sensation si incroyable ! J'atterris par terre, sur le sol froid d'une cuisine. Déjà, je refroidis. C'est fini. Mais je ne regrette rien. Enfin je suis épanoui. Ma chair est parfaitement blanche, lisse, tendre, appétissante. Qui pourrait me résister ?

**XXX**

Plaqué contre le rebord du lavabo, le plus loin possible de la gazinière, Ron Weasley fixe le pop-corn qui vient de lui sauter à la figure. Il transpire et il tremble, incapable de réaliser qu'il vient de réussir ! Ramassant le pop-corn – énorme et appétissant, il faut bien l'avouer – Ron le dépose dans un saladier. Remis de ses émotions, il se met à crier :

- Hermione ! J'ai réussi, viens voir ! J'ai réussi !

Hermione Granger, l'air suspicieux, arrive dans la cuisine, jette un coup d'œil au jeune homme roux, échevelé et en sueur, puis s'approche du saladier. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, puis elle se fend d'un sourire :

- Excellent, Ron. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de les faire tous en même temps.

N'y tenant plus, elle éclate de rire, et sort en courant de la cuisine pour faire part des exploits du jeune homme au reste de la maison.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Ron s'empare de la boîte de maïs et verse tous les grains dans la sauteuse. Au moment où il se rappelle comment l'unique grain de maïs a sauté à travers toute la pièce, il est trop tard. Déjà, les graines se tortillent et s'agitent. Si Ron pouvait les comprendre, il entendrait … "To pop or not to pop, that is the ques…*pop* !"


End file.
